


Just The Thought of His Touch, My Mind Explodes

by bigbidumbass



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbidumbass/pseuds/bigbidumbass
Summary: Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 21, Tickling Kisses.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Just The Thought of His Touch, My Mind Explodes

Tom had never been a fan of tickling, but that was before Will nuzzled into his neck and prompted a bout of laughter to unexpectedly escape from his lips. It was different from the tickling he was used to, the uncomfortable and nearly painful force of laughter. No, this was simply a light, feathery action that Tom didn’t mind. In fact, it could hardly be called tickling, though that was technically what it was.

As soon as Tom laughed, Will returned a chuckle, smiling as his brow creased. Hesitating a moment, he repeated the action, and Tom laughed again, squirming in his arms. 

“That tickles?” Will breathed, running his fingers over the spot lightly. Tom shivered a bit, though laughter continued to bubble out of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Tom replied breathily, “Do it again.”

“You like it?” Will asked fondly, his smile growing as he watched Tom’s face.

“It’s not like regular tickling,” Tom told him, nodding to emphasize his point. He then turned closer and lifted up his chin, allowing more access to his neck. 

Will let out a huff of air, the heat of it brushing against Tom’s throat, then he placed a flurry of gentle kisses against the spot.

Tom, of course, laughed again. “Bastard,” he said, wrapping his arms around Will’s shoulders and revelling in his warmth and in the crisp, minty scent of his cologne. 

Will’s hand found its way to Tom’s jaw, tracing it, then he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. After he pulled away, he left equally loving kisses on Tom’s nose, then his cheeks, then back to the sensitive spot. 

“Are _you_ ticklish?” Tom asked suddenly, and Will shook his head.

“No,” he said firmly, albeit a bit suspicious, “Not at all. You can try if you’d like.”

Tom’s hands found their way to the normal ticklish spots he could reach, all earning a blank stare from Will, who then shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile. 

But Tom wasn’t done yet. Leaning onto his toes, he leaned forward and nuzzled into Will’s neck, who started back in shock, laughing.

“Oh, you _are,_ ” Tom said, with a bit too much glee in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” Will scolded, and Tom settled back onto his toes.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I wouldn’t unless you wanted me to.” 

There was a moment as they stared at each other before Will left out a huff of air, his solemn expression melting into a fond smile. “Oh, all right,” he said, tilting his head up.

“You’re sure?” Tom questioned, tempted but surprised all the same. 

“Yes,” Will said anxiously, “Now… do it before I change my mind.”

“Alright,” Tom said quickly, pushing up on his toes and nuzzling into Will’s neck, then placing an array of kisses over the area like Will had. Will shifted, laughing but edging away from his touch, cupping Tom’s face in his hands as he settled, laughter fading. 

“That’s enough of that,” Will said, dropping one of his hands to intertwine with Tom’s, bringing it up and kissing the knuckles that had flushed pink in the sharp wind.

Pushing back his rush of affection at that, Tom pasted on the pleading look he knew Will had a soft spot for. “I’m guessing that was the only time you’ll let me do that?” he asked.

“Maybe on special occasions,” Will answered, giving Tom’s hand a squeeze.

“So…my birthday?” Tom asked, dropping his other hand into Will’s empty one, hoping to warm them. 

“Yes,” Will said. “But no other promises.”

“Happy early birthday to me, then,” Tom said softly, and when he leaned up to kiss Will again, Will nuzzled into his neck once more.


End file.
